


You're My Present This Year

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Petty Setters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: This is the least NSFW kinkmas fic I've written, it's just bullshit and then some slight smut at the end. Merry Chrysler.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	You're My Present This Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunonolibero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/gifts).



> Keely, I hope you like this, because I don't.

“Don’t you think you should slow down?” Akaashi asked from his place on the couch.

“Don’t you think you should speed up?” Sugawara countered.

“Don’t you think that doesn’t make sense?”

“Don’t you think you don’t make sense?” Sugawara asked pinning another string of lights into the wall.

“Don’t you think it’s too bright?” 

“Don’t you think you’re too bright?” Sugawara asked, laughing.

“Don’t you think you’re being a pain in the ass?” Akaashi asked with a sigh.

“Don’t you think it’s weird you asked me out then?” Sugawara asked crawling down from the ladder.

“You’re right maybe we should break up,” Akaashi said moving around the couch to steal the ladder from Sugawara’s hands.

“Oh? And what would you do without me?” Sugawara asked, not releasing his grip from the ladder.

“Probably live in peace and quiet, in the dark, without all of these Christmas decorations that scream “‘trying too hard.’”

“Oh, would you rather me put up decorations that scream ‘i didn’t have a childhood’?” Sugawara asked tilting his head to the side.

Akaashi glared for a moment before releasing the ladder. The ashen haired male scoped up another bundle of lights from the floor and moved the ladder to the other side of the room. 

“Seriously Koushi, it’s too much?” Akaashi said as he bent his legs under his behind to sit down on the couch.

“I’m compensating,” Sugawara muttered as he climbed the ladder once again.

“For what?” Akaashi asked curiosity passing through him.

“For the lack of gifts this Christmas,” Sugawara said a smile reaching his features.

“Oh, so I’m not a good enough gift for you?” Akaashi asked feigning offense.

“Oh, Keiji,” Sugawara said turning on the ladder to face his boyfriend, “You’re the best present a guy could ask for,” Sugawara said with a teasing smile.

Sugawara smiled brightly at Akaashi, and he sat there trying to read any ulterior motives the other might have had. He searched his eyes, and his smile and found nothing.

“Why won’t you tell me what you’re gonna make me do?” Akaashi asked, lifting a magazine off of the table and flip through it. Sugawara returned to his lights.

“Because I want it to be a surprise.”

“A surprise for me? But it’s your gift…” Akaashi said flipping a page in the magazine. The subject was starting to become a little uncomfortable, Sugawara knew that Keiji wasn’t the best at receiving surprises. He hoped that it wasn’t something he would dislike, and have to fake appreciation. 

“Oh, it's more of a gift for you, but I’m spoiling myself.” 

“At least give me a hint,” Akaashi said setting the magazine down. 

“Alright, alright,” The ashen haired male climbed down from the ladder, closing it up and locking it before leaning it against the wall. He sat down beside Akaashi on the couch and crossed a leg over his knee. He smiled, a warmth spreading through him as he traced Akaashi’s identifying features with his eyes. Warm eyes, that others thought cold, the small curl at the nape of his neck, the cute dip of his upper lip. Everything that made Akaashi beautiful, and there was so much more.

“It’s kinky, but not uncomfortably so,” Sugawara admitted as he moved a hand to press into Akaashi thigh.

“I’m not gonna be tied up am I?” Akaashi asked voice stern.

“Not unless you ask nicely,” Sugawara teased his voice playfully. “I want you to enjoy what I have in store for you, but we can stop at any time, you trust me right?” Sugawara asked.

“A bad decision on my part, yes.” 

Sugawara gave him a smile.

-

“Ready?” Sugawara asked. He’s extremely giddy, unable to rid his smile.

“I guess,” Keiji shrugged as Sugawara placed a small box inside his hands. Keiji eyed the box, before starting at the wrapping paper. He was careful like usual, and Sugawara was jumping up and down. Although Keiji was terrified, something about Koushi’s expression made him want to smile just as wide.

He pulled at the wrapping paper to reveal a small box. It was wide and rectangular, and Keiji was confused at this point. He didn’t have a single guess to what might be inside the box. When he opened it up, he was even more in shock. 

A black leather collar laid on top of white cotton, there was a small little heart that connected the leather together, and it had a metal clasp in the back. Keiji lifted the collar out of the box and held it in his hands for a few moments, letting his fingertips brush over the leather.

Koushi held his breath, his throat and chest hurt because Keiji took a lot longer to react than usual. The two of them had spoken about different scenes they could try in the bedroom, pet play was one of them, but that wasn’t exactly what Koushi had in mind, he just wanted Keiji to wear the damn thing why they had sex, maybe call him cute pet names, that he thought he might be into. 

Keiji moved to unclasp the buckle and pressed the leather collar to his skin. He moved his hair out of the way when he reached around to buckle the collar into place. Keiji turned toward the mirror on their bedroom door, extending and stretching his neck to really see it. 

Koushi released his breath at this, he was able to relax because it meant that Keiji hasn’t completely rejected the idea, and that fact made him happy. 

“Is there a leash that comes with this?” Keiji asked, without looking toward Koushi.

“Ah yes, but I didn’t include it, I didn’t want to move too fast,” Koushi said playing with his fingers.

“May I see it?” Keiji asked.

“Yeah,” Koushi said breathlessly moving off the bed to fetch another box that held the leash. He handed the thin rectangular box to Keiji with a nervous movement. Keiji opened the box with haste, and he quickly clipped the hook onto his collar before letting it drop. 

“So I’m guessing that this is okay?” Koushi asked slowly.

“Yes.” 

Koushi lifted the leash from its place on the bed and moved his fingers across the coarse material. He got about mid-length before he pulled on it, making Keiji fall against him. Koushi moved a pale hand across his chin and kissed Keiji. The embrace was slow and sweet, much too vanilla for the type of accessories Keiji was wearing. 

Koushi moved his hand to hold onto Keiji’s jaw tightly. He intensified the kiss, by pulling on the leash which made Keiji’s mouth fall open, and Koushi pushed his tongue inside. Keiji moaned when Koushi’s tongue came into contact with his own, his body tensed, and he felt helpless under Koushi’s touch. 

Koushi melted into Keiji’s taste, his tongue explored every inch of the raven’s mouth. Keiji released such cute quiet moans. Koushi sat up straighter. He bent a knee into the bed and slid a hand around Keiji’s waist to lower him down. When Koushi pulled away, he was met with needy hungry eyes. Keiji’s eyes read lust. And Koushi’s gaze matched his.

The ashen haired male dropped the leash to pull up on the hem of the male’s shirt. He lifted the material off of Keiji’s skin. Koushi pressed hot kisses down Keiji’s chest, which made him squirm. Sugawara hooked a finger into the heart-shaped hole that connected Keiji to the leash and lifted the collar off the surface of his skin. Koushi kissed him, kissed his neck, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth, his eyelids, everything. He showered him with kisses. 

Koushi released the collar and slid down Keiji’s body to remove his pants. Buttons, Koushi’s mortal enemy, he tried his best with the buttons, he moved his fingers around the hole until it released the buttons, but it was difficult when Keiji’s erection poked at Koushi’s hands and it distracted him. 

When the pants where unbuttoned, Koushi took the bottoms and underwear in one go, completely undressing his partner. He took a moment to admire his boyfriend’s body, his figure. A sigh came from Keiji’s lips, and Koushi climbed over him and took a hold of the leash once again. 

“What do you want me to do to you Keiji?” Koushi’s voice dripped with lust.

“I want you to touch me,” He said.

“Is that all?” Koushi shrugged, “As you wish.”

For a moment Koushi looked at Keiji with a dark hooded gaze, moving from the raven’s eyes to his lips. Keiji had absolutely no right to look  _ that _ beautiful.

“Open your mouth,” Koushi instructed, and Keiji did as he was told. Koushi pressed the leash to his lips and tucked it under his teeth. Keiji closed his mouth around the leash, and Sugawara took a step back to undress. 

Koushi retrieved the leash from Keiji, and he pulled at motioning for Keiji to sit up. When the raven sat up in bed, he’s faced with Koushi’s erect cock. Koushi wrapped the leash around his hand a couple of times, he brought Keiji’s mouth closer until the ashen haired male can feel Keiji’s breath against his tip.

Keiji looked up at Koushi with hooded eyes, and Koushi nodded. Keiji’s tongue pushed out from inside his mouth, and it lapped against Koushi’s tip slowly. It was only moments until Keiji took Koushi into his mouth. Keiji’s tongue moved expertly against Koushi’s shaft, and his lips moved up and down the length. One of Keiji’s gifts, his mouth. Koushi held tightly to the leash, pulling at it, making it taut forcing his length deeper into Keiji’s mouth. The raven’s eyes were slightly wet with tears, but none fell as he bobbed his head over Koushi’s cock. The sensation of his erection spreading Keiji’s mouth each time it entered made his jaw ache. 

Koushi moved a hand into Keiji’s hair, entwining his fingers with smooth locks of black, and holding tightly to push his head down. Koushi touched the back of Keiji’s throat, and he pulled at his head to force him back. The warmth from Keiji’s mouth disappeared and Keiji coughed a little into his hand. 

“Wonderful,” Koushi whispered.

“You didn’t come yet,” Keiji argued.

“I don’t need to, to have a good time with you,” 

“Wait, that’s it, is that all you wanted?” Keiji asked confused.

“I already told you, you’re my present this year,” Sugawara said, a smile on his face.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment if you liked it!


End file.
